


Please don’t say it’s magic

by Neurological_hurricane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kryptonite, Minor Alex Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, STOP BEING USELESS LESBIANS YOU TWO, SuperCorp Sunday, aka Lena’s eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurological_hurricane/pseuds/Neurological_hurricane
Summary: What do Lena’s eyes have in common with Kryptonite?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Please don’t say it’s magic

‘This is older than SCIENCE’, Supergirl said, matter-of-factly. I feel like rolling my eyes at that statement though, but I decide against it. Instead, I half-jokingly retort it with a ‘please don’t say it’s magic’. And that should be it.  
No, correction: that should have been it.  
It’s not. She stumbles on the steps of the stairs we’re currently descending when she turns around a bit too fast to be human, and I have to remind myself that she is, in fact, not from this planet. I tend to forget that when those ocean orbs look even remotely into my direction. They’re a bit too blue to be human, but I still drown in them like I would in a stormy, mundane sea. 

The eyes is what gave it away, really. 

When Kara ‘I’m-not-a-reporter’ Danvers stumbled into my office, meekly following Clark Kent, I didn’t see her at first. Not until she spoke at least.  
When she did, I was not prepared to hear that honey-coloured sound, I was... well, I don’t even know if we have a word for that feeling. 

Next thing I know, I’m looking into blue lakes. I was never one to pay attention to eye colour, but when Supergirl saved me from, quite literally, plummeting to death, I saw them again and I thought to myself: ‘What could be the odds of 2 different people having eyes with that much emotion and depth?’

Nihil. That was, and still is, my conclusion. 

And now I am here, two steps above National City’s Girl of Steel, looking into them yet again. 

And oh god, she’s talking. 

Shit. 

‘S-sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?’, I say, unsure if what to do with my hands. I hear a stiffled laugh, not-quite-camouflaged by an impromptu coughing fit. 

‘I’ll just...leave the two of you to it’. Alex. 

And Kara looks like she’s about to vibrate out of her skin and suddenly I am very scared. 

We walk down the remainder of the flight of stairs in silenc as we both ponder. She inhales sharply.

‘I was telling you that it isn’t magic...’

She stops, sounding like she stopped mid sentence. I put my hand on her shoulder, because that’s what friends do. 

‘I... I might’ve started a ramble about y-your... eyes?’

‘It’s okay, Supergirl.’ I leave it hanging in the air, hoping, really hoping, she would elaborate. 

‘I said that’-swallow-‘that magic is anywhere, if you look closely’

‘Your eyes, for instance’, she has regained her composure,’they’re green. B-but like... very green. Unearthly green.  
They’re some sort of reverse kryptonite’

I choke on nothing. ‘Reverse...kryptonite?’

She looks mildly horrified. But she continues. 

‘Yes. Ehm... like, actual kryptonite weakens and wounds and hurts me. Unlike you. You only seek the best in me, see the best in me. I feel more...me when I’m with you. I-I... oh help. ‘

We’re both close to tears. What did I ever do to have this fluffball of pureness in my life, and have her actually care?  
‘Kar-‘  
‘How-‘

I. Fucked. Up. 

I utter something under my breath, probably making it sound like a cat in a corner. I even try to scurry away. That is, until something (someone actually) takes my wrist. 

‘Lena?’

Her voice trembles. 

‘Lena, your eyes are the magic in my life that miraculously saved me and made this planet more like a home and I can lose myself in them and I can be just me and I realised-‘

The next thing I know is our lips encapsulating unspoken love. I am utterly terrified, but Kara looked like she was at a desperate point of breaking and I felt overwhelmed with a warmth only Kara can give me and now I am the one rambling. I need air, but not right now. Just a couple more seconds.  
My heartrate has increased by a threefold, and she pulls back, not completely, lips hovering somewhere near my lips as she sighs. She tips her head down, making our foreheads touch; telling me she’s okay, if the smile I can steal a peek of between fluttering eyelashes is anything to go by, at least. 

‘...I realised that you are my yellow sun-booster.’

It’s barely loud enough to be considered a whisper, voice cracking towards the end. It’s just a few words. But a lot of unspoken meaning lies hidden in them, as there are broken particles of both our fractured souls leave and evaporate and condense together with each of our ragged breaths. Just as pushed-back feelings get to escape the prison of my consciousness through relieved tears. 

‘Please don’t say it’s magic’, I think to myself. ‘Because I want this, us, to be a reality, in every constellation and language.’

‘A Super and a Luthor’, I hear her chuckle. 

‘Let’s change history and write our own future.’

**Author's Note:**

> For Will


End file.
